The invention relates to apparatus for crushing or cracking tough materials, such as all types of rock, concrete, slag and cast iron, the apparatus being mounted in use on an hydraulically-powered arm of a excavating vehicle. the term "excavating vehicle" as used herein means a vehicle having wheels or which is track-laying having an arm of one or more articulated portions, said arm being powered wholly or partially by hydraulic power and usually having mounted at an extremity of the arm a bucket for earth excavation or some other tool, for example a pneumatic or hydraulic percussion device, or means for manipulating objects such as telegraph poles, posts and the like.
Apparatus of the present invention is particularly suited for secondary breaking in a quarry i.e. after blasting but before static crushing. This is often required, or at least preferable, to permit transportation of the material. Conventionally such breaking has been accomplished using a drop ball or hydraulic hammer which presents various disadvantages and does not provide for uniform crushing of material.
The present invention seeds to provide crushing apparatus for attachment to existing vehicles, which apparatus is powerful enough to crush substantial volumes of tough material. The invention also seeks to provide a vehicle having such apparatus fitted thereto.